Until the night falls
by DoctorSlayerSavior
Summary: Emma Swan has dreams. She has a family and the son she had a miscarriage with is alive. Regina is a queen on a mission; kill snow white. But in her dreams she is a normal person with a son. Now if only if Emma Swan would realize that. Both soon use the dreams as an escape from there death filled lives. When they gain control over the dreams the unexpected happens
1. Chapter 1

Emma opened her eyes, emotionally drained from last nights dream. She hit the alarm off and sat on the edge of her bed. Last night her and the woman she couldn't stand had saved Storybrook, a town that only existed in these dreams.

Emma had been having these dreams ever since her 28th birthday a few months ago, they felt so real, so close. But she knew that was impossible. In this dream world she had a son, Henry. She didn't have any kids, and the one she might have had, the one that might have been Henry had died due to a miscarriage. There also was no Storybrooke, Emma had checked. There was no Mary-Margaret who was supposed to be Snow white and Emma's mother. There was no David/ Prince charming. There was none of that, they didn't exist.

Emma glanced over at the clock and quickly threw on some pants, she was going to be late for her first day back at work since the incident. They would just have to forgive her for thinking.

"Welcome back!" Jerry said as she walked into the station.

"Thanks Jerry." She smiled at the man and sat down at her desk. "This is still mine right?" She looked up at the young cop who was smiling and holding her a coffee.

"They wouldn't replace the best cop around these parts because of something like that." Jerry looked at her. "I'd quit if they replaced you."

"Thanks kid." Emma laughed. "So how's everything been? Anything I should know about?"

"No, it's been really quiet since they caught the guy that bombed that building. Nothing's been happening other than drunks and small car accidents." Jerry shuffled through the paperwork.

"All the crooks have been waiting for me to come back, you'll see." Emma took a sip from her coffee. "Jerry, this stuff is the drink of the gods."

"You've said."

"Well I mean it." Emma saw a note on her desk, it was from Clara. Emma sighed, she knew it was for her own good and sanity but it didn't mean that she had to like going there.

Regina heard the doors open and the guard announce Cloud, the dream interpreter.

"You lied to me." Regina said, not turning from the window.

"You still have them?"

"Yes, why do you think you're here?" Regina glanced back to the other woman. "I had a new one last night."

"Care to talk about it?" Cloud asked.

"As you know last time I was tortured. This time there was a diamond that no one could stop, i tried to delay when it would go off. I was down in the mines and then the charming family along with Miss. Swan and Henry came down to say good bye. Then me and Miss Swan managed to stop the diamond form destroying the entire town."

"Anything else?" Cloud asked.

"Yes, my son there, he was kidnapped and taken to another land. Dream me is currently on her way to find him with Miss Swan and her family along with Mr. Gold."

"Mr. Gold is Rumple, correct?"

"Have I not made myself clear of that in the past?"

"You have, I was just double checking."

"Well what do you think? I wake up and I feel like I haven't slept at all!" Regina demanded.

"Your highness, i may not be able to get rid of you dreams, but I can help you control them. that is, if you're willing to learn." Cloud said with a grin.

"Lucid dreaming?" Emma asked.

"It may help you stop having these dreams." Clara responded. "If you can control them maybe they will go away. If they don't then you at least have some control of what is going on."

"And how do I do that?"

"You could just do mental checks all the time during the day. Ask yourself if you are dreaming. Or draw an X on your hand. If it's there then you aren't dreaming. If it isn't then chances are you are dreaming. it's all about realizing you're dreaming while dreaming."

"Sounds difficult." Emma commented.

"It's requires practice and yes, it is difficult. But we both know that if something is difficult you will be the one to get by it." Clara grinned at the patient who had come so far in a few months. She was a tough one, and Clara admired that in her.

"Alright, I'll give it a try. Anything will be better than this." Emma leaned back and looked at the ceiling.

"How was work?" Clara dropped her professional appearance.

"Dual and a brick. No one has done anything noteworthy ever since I got in my accident." Emma frowned, she wanted to have something to solve, something major.

"You know that once something does happen you're going to have to take it easy correct?"

"You and everyone else keep telling me that. I can do this." emma leaned forward on her knees. "Other than these dreams I feel fine! My weight is back to normal, my arm strength is the same. I'm perfectly fine!"

"We don't want a repeat Emma. What if you aren't OK and something happens. I care about you Emma." Clara reached forward and put a hand on Emma's arm.

"Nice to know that someone cares." Emma looked down at the hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for any grammer mistakes that there may be. Reviews welcome!

Chapter 2

Regina walked through the gardens of the castle, planning her next move on the hunt for Snow white. The precious child of her husband. Her dead husband. That girl was going to be her downfall. She was going to ruin everything that Regina had worked on for so long. All of the plotting her and her mother had gone threw was going to be for nothing.

"Regina, what brings you out here?" Her mothers voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm thinking mother, am I not aloud to do that?" She turned to face the woman that helped mold her to who she was today. A queen.

"No, I figured you would be inside with your guards, that's all."

"Before you ask, I have not found a way to dispose of the problem yet." Regina turned to face the apple tree. "I am working on it. I sent out a few young children to help me get the apple the other day If they come back alive then I am one step closer to my victory."

"Do you even know where the girl is?" Regina's mother took a step closer.

"No, but I know of what can bring her out of hiding. She has a friend that has helped her to hide in the woods all this time. I plan on waiting until everything is in place before going after her.

"Good. Any thought on who you are going to re-marry? Every queen needs a heir."

Regina had a plan, it was a weak plan but it was a plan all the same. She wanted to find Henry, the boy in her dreams. He was the light in her life anymore, with all of this death and destruction around her. He may have been in her dream but she had read somewhere that every person you met in her dreams you have met in your lifetime. She planned on finding the Henry boy and killing Miss Swan, if she ever found them.

"None yet mother. Let me dispose of the current problem before I tackle that one."

"The sooner you get to it the better." Cora said. "You won't be young forever." With that the older woman walked back inside.

"Chief Swan! I have a case for you!" Jerry came running into the office with a file in his hands. "Three girls have gone missing in one night, all have black hair and brown eyes." He put the file onto Emma's desk.

"Really, sounds interesting." Emma grabbed the folder and started reading what the regular police has gathered about the case. "Three girls, all reported missing within 3 hours of each other. All last seen around the same time." Emma closed the file. "Right up my alley, all 18 year olds."

"Figured, heard about it and it practically screamed your name. Chief was on his way down to give you the case when i said i'd give it to you." Jerry leaned against her desk.

"They don't have any suspects." Emma said.

"No, this was a very well planned kidnapping."

"No one is that good." Emma looked up at her partner. "Grab your gear, let's go."

Ten minutes later the pair were in the police car heading towards the scene where one of the girls had been taken. There was blood and video footage showing the action, sadly the guy had covered his plate and shoved the girl onto the back of a motorcycle. Caution tape surrounded the scene and Emma got out of the car and grinned.

"I missed the smell of caution tape, smells of fear and sometimes death." Emma sniffed the air.

"Really? All I smell is plastic and blood."

"Shush Jerry, I'm enjoying this." Emma walked under the tape looking at the mass amounts of blood.

"Did anyone figure out witch victim this is?" Emma asked the cops standing nearby.

"Grace Hathaway." Someone told her.

"Alright. Let's go snooping." Emma pulled on some gloves and began to check the area for clues to what had happened.

"Please your highness, please! Have mercy!"

"There is no such thing as mercy in this court." Regina waved her hand and the man was dragged out of the room.

"Nice line." Cora said cooly from next to her.

"You shouldn't stay much longer, you were hated by the people. I need to appear that I am still on there side."

"Everyone knows that your evil my dear, just embrace it." Cora shrugged. Regina felt a small pang in her heart. Was that how she was viewed by the people, a monster? Some evil being that wouldn't provide any mercy.

The last man had deserved it, stealing from that nobel. But she would provide it if she found that someone deserved it. Her heart wasn't completely black, unlike her mothers.

"One day mother, after the girl is gone. I have to play somewhat nice, after all that's how I killed the king."

"Fear is more powerful than love Regina, you'd do good to remember that. That's what brought the king his downfall. Love. Love for his dead wife, love for his daughter, love for this kingdom." Cora looked over at her daughter. "I'll be leaving now, see you soon."

"Good bye mother." Regina sat proudly on her throne, she had finally gotten to where she wanted to be, where she deserved to be.

"Bring the next one in." Regina called out, a woman was dragged in. This was unusual, normally it was men who committed crimes big enough to see the queen.

"What did she do?" Regina asked.

"Murdered the man she was to marry." The officer said. Regina looked at the woman slumped before her, head bowed.

"Look up." Regina commanded. The woman did as she was told and Regina sighed. She was going to have to let this girl go.

"Who was your soon to be husband?" Regina asked the blonde.

"The banker. Frederick Davidson." She said, holding her head high now that she was being addressed.

"Why did you not want to marry him?"

"He's old enough to be my father, you fill in the blanks onto why I killed him."

"So you admit to killing him?"

"I'm proud of it." The woman looked her square in the eyes, normally this would guarantee that the person holding the contact would be dead, but Regina saw too much of herself in this woman.

"Let her go, I'd tell people that you didn't kill him. Say he walked into your knife or something along the lines of that."

"Ten times?"

"You were cleaning them." Regina waved the woman off, the guards looked at each other shocked.

"Let her go." Regina looked at the guards. "She's done nothing, you on the other hand-" The guards ran forward to unchain the woman.

"Thank you your majesty. This kindness shall not be forgotten."

"I'll hold you to that." With that the woman walked out of the room. After the doors closed she turned to the guard standing next to her. "How many more of these do we have to suffer thru?"

"There are 10 more your highness." He replied.

Regina groaned and waved the next one in.

"Nothing. There was nothing there." Emma sighed, they had just come back from searching the crime scene. "This guy is good."

"What are we going to do about it?" Jerry asked, trailing behind her.

"Wait, this time we know he's out there. People are freaking out and on high alert. I hate to say this but we have to wait till he makes a move. The department is tracking every little lead they can get there hands on but i want to be free for when he pops up again."

"Are you sure that's the only thing we can do?"

"Nope, we could follow the leads. But I rather not due to me being in post accident mode." Emma grinned at her partner.

"I don't know whether to call you brilliant or a idiot."

"Both works." Emma winked at the red-head.

"So what are we going to do until then?" Jerry asked her.

"I don't know what you're doing. I'm going home to take a nap. Be ready for a night patrol at 9." Emma grabbed her jacket and headed to her apartment, praying for a dream to occur.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: To LOCISVU who wondered if Regina is the killer; She might be. She might not be.

To the rest of you: I'm writing three fanfictions and all of them on weekends until school gets out. So I might not post as often as I have been this weekend. I'll do my best though! Reviews welcomed as always and thanks for following.

Chapter 3:

Emma woke up from her nap at 6. She didn't have a dream.

"The one time I actually want a dream to happen, it doesn't." She muttered to herself. She threw on what she was wearing earlier and headed down the go get something to eat. She popped some

food in the microwave from last nights dinner and watched it rotate around.

She sat there at her table, utterly alone. The scene reminded her of her first dream. She had just come in from something, she was wearing a dress so it couldn't have been work and sat down. it was her birthday so she set up a candle for herself and wished for the same thing she wished for every year. Then there was a knock on the door and there stood her son. Which seemed to dream Emma to be confusing but totally possible. Awake Emma knew otherwise. That brought on these dreams of fairy tale characters being in the real world. It was strange but exciting, Emma had a family there. She had something worth living for there. Here she just had Jerry, and maybe Clara.

When she finished her meal she pulled on her jacket and left the house, an early patrol wouldn't hurt anything or anyone. If anything it might save someone.

Today just keep getting better and better. Regina thought to herself as she walked the halls of the castle. First I have that damn dream, then my mother finds it necessary to come and check up on me. She also risks my reputation by sitting with me in hearings. At least I let that woman go home. I know that feeling far too well.

Regina continued to walk around the castle fuming when she bumped into the children from earlier.

"We got what you wanted." The older of the two said, she gestured to her brother that was holding onto the pouch for his life.

"You got it?" Regina asked, she didn't think they would be able to get it. She thought they would end up like the other children. "Give it here." She held her hand out for the pouch. the boy handed it to her and she looked inside to see the red apple sitting there, unharmed.

"Good work." She looked back at them. "Now I owed you something, what was it again.?"

"You said you would take us back to our father!" The boy said.

"Right." Regina nodded slowly. "Here he is." Regina snapped her fingers and the guards brought the man that was in the forest earlier, she had assumed that this was their father and chose to spare him. If the children had lived.

"Dad!" The kids ran forward and hugged their father.

Regina looked at the reunion and couldnt help from feeling a pain in her chest, she missed her own father, the man that had looked out for her so much while she was a child. But he was dead now, she hadn't felt grief over him in years. Why was she now?

A voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Thank you, thank you for giving me my children." The man told her, an arm wrapped around each of his children.

"Thank you, they helped me in ways that you would not believe." Regina smiled. "Guards, show them the way out." Regina turned to the family. "I hope I never see any of you again."

Before they could reply she turned around and walked farther down the hall. Still thinking about her pain of seeing the family reunited. Suddenly it clicked, it was Henry. He had hugged her like that, that little boy in her dreams was having a far greater effect on her then she ever thought a boy that she had made up would have on her.

She sat down on her bed and looked out the window of her room, mentally preparing herself for tonight, in case she dreamed tonight. If she did have a dream she was hoping to be able to control it so she could put an end to Emma Swan messing with her family, and her happiness.

Regina could feel herself slipping into the darkness of sleep, glad to be done with the day.

She dreamed, but Emma wasn't there. She was on deck having a shouting match with a man that looked like Rumblestilton, but here he was a man that owned a pawn shop. People called him Mr. Gold. They were fighting about what to do once they got to Neverland. The charmings, made up Snow white and her husband stood there on the side while Hook, the captain, steered the ship towards their destination. Suddenly something clicked in Regina, she was dreaming. She could control what she said.

"Where's Miss Swan?" She asked. "This also involves her son, let's go find her and ask her."

"We already did that while you two were fighting. We can't find her." Snow replied. "We checked the entire ship."

"Well then, I vote we stop this fighting then until she get's here. She is the savior after all." Regina turned around and walked below deck. She assumed that Emma was sleeping and she had asked her parents to cover for her, they owed her a few favors. She barged into the room her and Emma shared and found it empty. There was no one in the room.

"Strange." Regina said, she then went into the next room, and the next one. Soon she had made her way through every room on the ship, other then the captains. There was no sign on the blonde. Regina felt a small pang in her chest, what if the woman had fallen overboard and no one had heard her? What if something was on the ship and had attacked her?

Regina shook her head, she should be celebrating. Henry was hers at last, with no competition with Emma. But she still couldn't bring herself to be happy with the possible death of the blonde.

Regina walked back onto deck and sighed, something had happened back in the mines that she didn't want to admit. She had felt something other than anger at Miss. Swan, she felt for once in her life that she had found someone that wasn't going to leave her. But she remembered that this was a dream once again, Emma Swan wasn't real. She sighed then walked up back on deck, praying for this boat ride to go faster.

Emma turned the wheel sharply and almost missed her turn, she had just gotten a call of a hand coming out of the back taillight of a car. She was hoping that it would be the killer. She hadn't had time to go get Jerry from his house and prayed that he wouldn't get mad at her for leaving him there while she went on a high speed chase. He always said that they were the reason he joined. To chase bad guys.

Emma made it onto the highway and raced around the cars, they weren't merging fast enough for her liking. She made her way to the person who was still on the phone with the operator, on speaker so the person ahead of them wouldn't get suspicious.

"They have a gun, they are hanging out of the window." The woman said.

"Get out. Pull over. do you have the plate?"

"Yes, I've got the plates. I'm pulling over now." Emma heard a gunshot go off. "Ma'am, are you OK?"

"Thank god he missed."

"Can you tell me what he looks like?" Emma asked.

"He's got a mask on, he's white if that helps at all."

"This guy is good." emma muttered. She hung up with the woman and soon found out where she was parked. Emma got the plates and name of the witness, thanked the woman for her time and turned to head back to get Jerry. She had to run a few things through the machine before she could continue her patrol. It was going to be a long, sleepless night.


	4. Chapter 4

Au: Sorry if this sucks, I've been enjoying summer and trying to get back into the writing mood. I've also been taking part in an Adventure with Cora Mills roleplay on tumblr, and i've been trying to get my footing in that the past few weeks.(I'm lily if anyone follows that.) I figured I should update this at some point. So here you go.

Chapter 4:

"You went on a case without me?" Jerry yelled at Emma when she walked in.

"Yes, I didn't have time to come and get you, I was already out."

"Did you get plates?" He asked.

"Here, do me a favor and read thru these and scan some of them. I need coffee if you want me to make it to midnight." Emma put the stack of papers on his desk.

"Why should I do this for you Emma?" Jerry asked her.

"Because I'm your boss and I happen to have a video of you talking about how badly you want Clara. And then there's the one of you pole dancing." Emma turned.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me. It's perfectly legal." They held eye contact for a few moments and Jerry looked down at the paper work and started to type.

"Thank you Jerry." Emma walked over to go get coffee. She poured herself a cup and sat down at her desk, taking half of the stack off of Jerry's desk as she passed.

"Thanks."

"No thank you."

A few hours later and Emma had gone threw a entire thing of coffee, Jerry was out doing a patrol as part of the 'I had a high speed chase and you didn't so here's your chance to go have one.' deal.

She walked over to the door of where the nighttime manager was sitting.

"George, would you kill me if you found me out there sleeping?" Emma asked.

"Have your work done?"

"Unless Jerry has more work when he comes back, yes."

"Then stay here till he does but knock yourself out Miss Swan." Emma flinched at the sound of the name, no one here called her that, only Regina and she wasn't even real.

"Thanks George." Emma said and she sat down at her desk and put her head down, within seconds she was asleep.

Emma climbed down from the crows nest, it was the only place on this ship where you could be completely alone and no have anyone bother you. It was also the place where she was most likely to see land, the land that would bring her her son.

She walked up to her mother who was talking to Mr. Gold.

"Emma, Regina was looking for you earlier." Snow said.

"Really, why would she be looking for me?"

"I think it's to settle our argument on what to do once we get to neverland." Mr. Gold explained.

"You guys got into another argument?" Emma sighed, there was at least one once a day.

"You should know this by now Miss Swan." Mr Gold said.

"It's Emma." She snapped at him, she hated when people did that to her.

"Emma," Her mother warned, Emma rolled her eyes and went to find the brunette. She found her at the front of the ship, where she normally was.

"You wanted to see me?" Emma said after she got close enough.

"I did, but I don't need you. Gold was right." Regina turned to face Emma, "Where do you hide all day?"

"In the crows nest, only place that I can get some peace and quiet on this ship." emma replied. "What are you doing up here? I figured you'd be below deck."

"It's the only place that I am guaranteed to be left alone." Regina replied in a calm tone.

"Alright." Emma leaned up against the railing, looking out towards Neverland.

"Miss Swan, do you think we are going to find him?" Regina asked.

Emma looked at Regina. She realized that she was dreaming the moment their eyes met, there was something in those brown eyes that made Emma realize that. Maybe it was the fear that she has been faced with at every turn at work lately, the fear of never seeing your child again.

"Regina, we have the people most likely to find him. We will find him and bring him home." Emma looked at the brunette, her enemy and now forced partner. All in the land of dreams. "We'll bring him home safe or I will die trying." Emma said.

"Don't say that! It won't be necessary." Mary-Margaret came walking up to the two women. "We'll all come back perfectly fine."

"Mary-Margaret, don't lie. There is a very good chance that some of us may get hurt, or even die, on this mission." Regina said.

"But it will be worth it." Emma felt herself fade from the dream, she took one last look at the ship and saw Regina staring at her. Emma nodded her head and woke up at her desk with Jerry standing over her.

"Sleeping on the job?" He asked.

"I had nothing else to do until you got back. Find anything?"

"No." he said disappointed, Emma laughed then looked at the clock, her shift was over. She was free to go.

"Why do you refuse to take a king?" Cora yelled at her daughter. Regina had turned down yet another suitor.

"I don't need one mother. they are all power hungry fools, much like Leopold. I should be worrying about Snow White instead of finding a king."

"Regina you need a son to pass the crown off to. Do you want all of the work we have put into this to die off in a generation.

"there are other ways to get a hier mother. You just have to know where to look."  
"Regina we need bloodline! Not your adoption method."

"It will work, trust me. We just need the right boy."

"And where do you propose we find him?" Her mother growled.

"Anywhere, look everywhere. But we need to worry about Snow mother." She tried to distract her, it hardly ever worked but she hated Snow with a burning passion.

"You will find a suitor Regina. If it's the last thing I do." She slammed the door shut on her way out and Regina stared at the door, trying to burn the queen of hearts with her gaze.

She needed to find the Henry boy and quickly.


	5. sorry guys

I've been mega busy lately, I'm working on updating stuff, I really am. It's just crazy busy. I will update sometime this week. I promise. If I don't yell at me through email or comments and I will update faster. Sorry for the ridiculous wait.

-S


End file.
